happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Least Favorite Happy Tree Friends Couples!
(Ok, now when i made the previous list which is my favorite couples, this time is for least favorite ones, and keep in mind, those are my opinions, and i am so sorry if anything on the list is offensive a little bit, since i don't mean too... Anyway i have to do this:) 10: Lammy X Anybody (Yeah, that is right... But i dont ship Lammy with anybody else, ok except for Mr. Pickels and Truffles but the rest i just don't... Also, idk why she and Nutty is being a known ship, that confuses me, but yeah i just don't see her with other characters tho and i can with the other girls see that but for some reason... Not Lammy, she most likely can with her pickle or her stalker, then nothing else....) 9: Flaky X Fliqpy (NO! Ok, in my previous blog i said i won't add "Flaky X Flippy" in least favorite list but i didn't do it either, this is FLIQPY and not Flippy, i mean why is people thinking Fliqpy counts as Flippy? It is ok if Flippy is Flaky's boyfriend so it is cute having a boyfriend like him, but Fliqpy, on the other hand is too crazy and may kill her, uh... Well, keep in mind this ISN'T Flaky X Flippy, this is Fliqpy, and Fliqpy will always kill everybody he sees, heck he even did kill Flaky sometimes and i would not say Flippy wanted to do any of this!) 8: Lifty and Shifty X Splendid (Ok, and i know this part may been bad of me, i just... Really? Splendid is their enemy, he is a superhero and they are two thieves, they are against the law meanwhile Splendid follows it, almost... Or well, ship them in rival way i guess, like Splendid wouldn't be a superhero if this duo wasn't around, and they wouldn't be villains if Splendid wasn't a hero, i can see this way, but Splendid is possibly a hero and Splendid doesn't like what they do so... Splendid plus raccoons is some pretty random ship, but it is so creative, however this isn't bad, but u know this is tho weird but yeah Splendid wouldn't get married to them but who knows?) 7: Flippy/Fliqpy X Splendid (This is more confusing btw on the other hand, first of all, they never meet... Second is that Flippy would be Splendid's friend IF he is Flippy that is, being a veteran makes Splendid happy, but Fliqpy would be dead if he was with Splendid, seriously... Why would Splendid and Fliqpy be together? Hm... Confused as me? Well who come up with this? <:/?....) 6: Cuddles X Toothy (I agree that they are BEST FRIENDS and they are a ship IF we mean "BFF" way, but the reason why i put this on my list? Well, i don't ship them the "ROMANTIC" Way, really both are males and best friends better not kiss like they are on a date, best friends are best at uh... Friend stuff? I think both of them deserves girlfriends too btw, let's say Cuddles go with Giggles and... And maybe Petunia for Toothy? Ah well and as ya know, why would anybody think of this ship? :( It makes me like "So this means me and my best friends are a couple?" Well that idea... Nope i won't think so!) 5: Mime X Flippy (Why do i put Flippy/Fliqpy in this list too much? Or idk if i do too much, i like this guy... But he deserve Flaky more... See? I support the ship, but i just don't talk about it as much as other people do, anyway why i put Mime X Flippy? Well, because Flippy HATES Mime even if Mime is like the only good guy Flippy hates, mostly Mime annoyed him, Mime was annoying to him in "Random Acts of Silence" and even if annoying at least a little i did find him funny, but hey, Flippy couldn't take it anymore, and he killed Mime in a brutal way... Well, he WAS Fliqpy of course, is supposed to do this to others. Idk if anybody else thought of this ship, but however they just WOULDN'T work out, Flippy is Fliqpy and have killed Mime so horrible omg is in horrible ways as i can remember on Mime's horrible deaths, i doubt anybody else think those two would be a great ship either hm?) 4: Giggles X Lifty (Seriously, somebody DO think about this ship, and IF Giggles was with him, she would become a criminal JUST LIKE him, or depends, she may ditch him, or what if Lifty force her to become criminal or else she dies? Welp, this doesn't seem right, Giggles is too nice for him, and he would just steal her stuff if he was at her home anyway, and seriously, he and Shifty got Giggles along with Petunia tied up to take their money from their lemonade stand, this isn't romantic at all, just a thief and an innocent girl, tho what if Lifty reforms? He may be the brains of the duo but the brains is possibly the younger one, Shifty seem to boss him around and heck, he even betray the brains... Lifty may give up on being a thief and become a good raccoon, and also are if he ever does... He better become good and that, and anyway i don't ship him with Giggles, no matter what, it just... Confuses me, too much!) 3: Petunia X Shifty (Same thing here, Shifty would FORCE Petunia to become a criminal and he got her tied up once and took her lamp even if she didn't need it anymore, but still... And no, Petunia ISN'T a jerk, she wouldn't agree to become a thief like Shifty, and if Shifty ever reforms as well... I doubt Shifty would at least, he would be without Lifty and continue the thief life, very obvious to live the life like a thief, he in the very living thief life have betrayed Lifty and that, he wouldn't become good with Petunia either, and IF it was Shifty which Petunia eated in i know "Meat Me for Lunch" then ew, she likes the taste of Shifty, so Shifty likes her to use him as food? This is bad...) 2: Petunia X Disco Bear (Ok, HOW could they be a ship? Petunia seem to hate him, even more then Giggles, do i have to remind all the times? And note Giggles is in those too often but about Petunia: She sprayed skunk spray or pepper spray in Disco Bear's eyes, i think Disco Bear is in great pain! She makes fun of him and even laughs at him twice and in the worst example "Put Your Back Into It" where she is not even asking if he was ok, that was pretty bad... "Put Your Back Into It" is the worst example imo which is true things, so the good things is somewhat that she did notice the heart attack eh as known, the heart attack in "A Change of Heart" and she is shocked over his heart attack and DID call the doctor, yes she DID and didn't in the time with his spine, well... Still, she would be mean to him, but still not a jerk girl, Disco Bear just never gives up, he never gonna give her up, and Giggles too, she refuses to be with him so why would this work?) Dishonorable Mentions: 11: Fliqpy X Anybody 12: Sniffles X The Ants 13: The City Monster X Pop 14: -_-... Flippy/Fliqpy X Lifty and Shifty 15: Pop X Cub 16: :/ Lumpy X Cub (Oh similiar to 15? Why i even think of this? -_-...= 17: Mittens X Whistle 18: Flippy X Fliqpy And number one! Number one is something obvious and take a guess: GIGGLES X DISCO BEAR! (Ok, why not both this and him with Petunia ship in same? First of all, this is number one and need to be one thing at a time, second... Giggles may be nicer then Petunia or at least to Disco Bear but still this isn't romantic either, third and last! Giggles belongs to Disco Bear... NOT! She is Cuddles' so there, sure it do look cute when in his first appearance, she smiles when he grabs her, but then of course it gets wrong! Time for me to better explain JUST like how i explained about why not he with Petunia and yes Petunia did appear in most of these too but some is same but i will include much anyway: He is being annoying to her too, she sighs and rolls her eyes, and she along with Petunia laughs and makes fun of him too, and the worst part is this YouTube clip where Disco Bear is on a date however... FAKE date, it made Cuddles angry, me too... And yeah she is not asking about the spine if he is ok either, just ignoring him as usual, when he is in GREAT PAIN! Ah well she WAS trying to save him to life again but still, even if she hates/dislikes Disco Bear then she would not let him die, she isn't heartless, then isn't cute together, i say that they isn't, nope! Ok, i do not support this ship at all! Disco Bear is TOO OLD for her, she deserves Cuddles, and that is the end of the thing, ok, almost... Just saying, Disco Bear should be with Flaky instead and ok NOW i am done, for sure ;) The end... Of this discussing thing!) Ok, as i say... I am sorry IF any of those ships is something you guys like, well it is my opinions and i just... It is ok if ya ship any of those, it is just my opinions who is being silly then, and ya can ship whoever ya want with somebody, oh well somebody works as people know, only if people agree with some of these, but the important thing is that... Yeah, i just did a blog? Meh, feel free to like any of those ships for sure, and i do not wanna offend anybody, so thanks for watching! Hope nothing go wrong and see ya later! Category:Blog posts